Unexpected Disaster
by TheHeavenlyDemon
Summary: Takes place at the heart of the Alvarez Empire, Hope you enjoy. Please note that this story has MAJOR SPOILERS TO THE MANGA from Chapter 416 so read at your own risk, you will only spoil for yourself. wrote before Alvarez Arc. This is a Yaoi so if you don't like don't read ;) T for safety For now. On TEMP HIATUS DUE TO MANGA.
1. A Shocking Turn

**Hai, this is my first fanfic/yaoi story too ;D so please bear with me**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, I do own the personalities tho ;) MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA TAKE THAT HIRO MASHIMA :P.**

 **Please note, that this story does indeed contain spoilers to the manga from chapter 416. So if you aren't caught up I don'** **t recommend reading this.**

 **Anyways enjoy the story ;)**

* * *

Natsu was walking back from Zeref's Kingdom, after speaking to him and hearing multiple shocking truths. He didn't know who he was anymore.

Natsu learned that he was the ultimate demon all along, E.N.D! He died 400 years ago and now he's only alive because Zeref retained his body; not to mention Zeref, the black wizard was his real brother!

He had multiple options, he felt he should either suicide, stay and keep it secret till Lucy, Gray, Erza or Gramps learned the truth. Or leave Fairy Tail and join Zeref.

Shockingly, Natsu decided he didn't belong in Fairy Tail no more, and was going to join forces with Zeref. He was now going to the guild to announce he was leaving. He felt that mostly sick in his stomach because he fell in love with a particular ice mage.

That's right, Natsu Dragneel The Dragon Slayer...no….E.N.D. fell in love with his rival he's known since he was a kid. Gray Fullbuster.

Natsu shed a few tears from these thoughts of Gray as when he approched at the door of Fairy Tails guild hall.

"Let's make this quick…"He muttered.

Natsu opened the door quickly and ran in with a look as if someone died right to the center of the guild hall.

Natsu was about to speak but felt nervous since everyone was looking at him with a worried or confused look. Even Cana stopped drinking her giant barrel of beer she was so suprised.

"Damn it, no going back now" he thought.

"Listen everyone!" Natsu began with a loud yell for everyone to hear. He had there attention. "I don't know how to say this but, I'm quitting the guild, I have no intention specifically, I just found a new route to follow." He said in his normal tone of voice.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" Everyone screamed in shock.  
Gray, Lucy, Erza, Laxus, Elfman, Mirajane, Makarov, Freed, Gajeel, Levy, Jet, Droy, Juvia, Cana, (She spit & spilled her beer all over Macao) Macao, Max, Laki, Evergreen, Bickslow, Happy, Carla, Wendy, and Romeo all froze in shock.

Suddenly then, someone familiar picked up Natsu by his scarf. "Is this some kind of sick joke Natsu!" Gray said. "No, it is not Gray." Natsu spoke calmly with ease, and then Gray let go of his scarf still wanting answers.

"THEN WHY, WHAT CHANGED YOUR MIND, WHAT ABOUT ALL OUR GOOD MEMORIES AND ALL THE GOOD TIMES WE'VE HAD TOGETHER!" Gray yelled at him with sheer anger and sadness clutching onto his sleeved shirt now, holding for dear life.

"Once again, as I said, I'm turning on a new leaf, a new path for me to reach, and being in this guild won't get me anywhere near it." Natsu said maturely.

"I…alright….I see how it is." Gray was at a loss for words. calming down but not much, now finally few tears falling that no one saw. Natsu freed himself from his grip with ease, then watching Gray walk away, fist clutched tight, walking away with a worried Juvia going after him. Natsu felt guilt from his long time rival.

"Well then, I suppose I'll be heading off then…." Natsu was turning back around to leave the guild when a familiar armored hand touched his shoulders.

"Not so fast." Erza interrupted in fustration. "Ugh, come on Erza, don't tell me your gonna keep me from leaving, too." Natsu complained getting slightly annoyed.

"Would it be surprising if I would, your a dear friend of mine you know Natsu." Erza said softly.

"I'm just gonna tell you exactly what I told Gray so please Erza, don't make me say it again." He begged.

"Alright fine I see i'am not going to get anywhere with you, but first before I let you go, you need to hear our final rules when someone leaves the guild. REQUIP!" Erza before requipping into her Banner Armor (Forgot the name sorry :P)

"Oh man, I never thought I'd be parting like this." Natsu chuckled.

Erza got serious as she began to speak. "Rule 1, You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy tail to anyone for as long as you live. Rule 2, You must not use former contacts you've met being in the guild for your own personal gain. And finally Rule 3…..You must treat every day as if it was your last, Never forget your friends, Remember every memory you've had here, cherish them, never forget them and your friends for as long as you LIVE!" Erza finally finished running to Natsu giving him a quick hug as she was crying on Natsu shoulder as he hugged her back.

"I will, I promise." Natsu said finally crying himself.  
Happy was about to go with him as Natsu stopped him, gave him a quick hug then told him he had to stay here with the guild. Happy understood sadly crying seeing his buddy go away.

Natsu turned back now, finally walking away from the guild as Lucy came to give him a quick hug and kiss, crying as well, then pulled away and ran back to where Gray was sitting wondering why he was suddenly blushing.

Natsu finally left the guild, went home got his important stuff like pictures,clothes, and packed them away. Then, he found an abandon allyway making sure no one was close by.

"Now then, off to Zeref" Natsu said, quickly using his curse power to activate wings and fly to the Dark Guild Kingdom of the Alverez Empire.

At the Palace of the Alverez Empire, Natsu flew in by himself through one of the buildings stone arcs.

"What! Who are you and How the hell did you…" a man yelled through the stone walls shocked to see a random human man with wings flying in.

"Calm down Yajeel, he is Natsu otherwise known as my brother, or E.N.D." Zeref interrupted coming out through the shadows.

Yajeel finally gained his composure when he heard it was just Master E.N.D. arriving.

"Quite the greeting I get, Zeref, it does seem to insult me." Natsu said in a mature manner changing back into his usual Human form, dispelling the wings.

They aren't used to you yet, you just arrived after all Natsu." Zeref said with a genuine smile.

"Alright I guess you have a point" Natsu said while scratching either side of his cheeks. "So, I heard your the Emperor, what does that make me then." Natsu asked bored.

"Why, that would make you prince of course, Prince Natsu or E.N.D., whichever one you think is better well suited for you" Zeref said with a chuckle.

"Then I am for now on Prince E.N.D. There's no point being Natsu now, my old life is gone." Natsu said with a dark look in his eyes.

"Just remember, you are still Natsu, that was and is your name at birth just as mine was and is Zeref." Zeref reminded him with concern.

"I know that, I'm saying while I'm here, I'd like to be known as E.N.D." Natsu explained.

"Yes very well. Well, It's getting kind of dark, why don't you go retire to your personal chambers it's right over there up the stairs on the left." Zeref pointed out in what direction it is up the stairs.

"Alright thanks then, I guess I will now, Goodnight Zeref." Natsu said waving as Zeref waved back with a smile while returning back to his own quarters for sleep."

When Natsu arrived at his quarters and opened the door, he saw it was styled with Crimson Red as well as tints of Back and Blue blending in, with Gold and Diamond plated jewels on the ground resembling his now royal title of a prince.

"It's amazing" Natsu said out loud admiring the style that was given to his room. Closing the door and walking in he changed out of his clothes keeping his scarf on of course. He then saw a wardrobe for him that has a nice Red And Black realistic Flame Bottoms with a Ruby Down Golden Jewels styled shirt.

Natsu almost chuckled at how much effort Zeref did to make him comfortable. He quickly took off his clothes, and then putting the new clothes on, and then jumped on what appeared to be a King Sized Royal Bed, and pulled the covers on him, and turning the lights out.

Natsu was having a tough time sleeping, he remembered what he did today, and one thing was upsetting him in particular. Love. "Gray" he sobbed as he finally went into deep slumber

* * *

The next morning, Fairy Tail was pretty quite, no one make a ruckus. No one moved from their tables they were sitting at. No one even attempted to get a job from the guild board. There was no hiding it. Their spirits have been crushed.

"Listen everyone!" Makarov began. "Even though Natsu is no longer with us we cannot go back now. What is done is done. The past cannot be changed!" He finished.

"I know that master, we need to pick ourselves up we know. It's just that.…everyone's so shocked still. Natsu was the pride and joy of the guild" Marijane said still saddened by yesterday.

Then Gray got up and began to speak as well. "Even if Natsu is gone we still have to continue on living, Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna take a job right now, I'm not gonna meddle on Natsu's leave any longer." Gray said with enthusiasm.

Suddenly Cana butted in right after finishing her barrel of beer. "Forget it Gray, if your trying to be encouraging it's not working. We held Natsu we held deep in our hearts we can't just bounce back up from this." She finished going back to her beer.

Then Lucy got up and started speaking with a demanding and powerful composure. "I agree with Gray, we can't just give up now. There's many jobs out there right now where people need us not to mention rumors spreading about E.N.D's ressurection. We can't just wait till we find out what's true. We need to take action. Remember we are Fairy Tail wizards!" Lucy cheered on.

Suddenly the guild began to gain there confidence back one by one just as someone came right through the doors who was quite familiar. It was Mest (Doranbolt) with drastic urges and need of help.

"Master Makarov, the rumors of E.N.D. are true. He's been revived!" Mest said in a agitated voice.

"WHAT?, If that is the case, we need to get to the Alakitasia as soon as possible. PREPARE FOR WAR CHILDREN!" Makarov yelled getting up preparing for the war.

"I can teleport you guys there but only a max of 10 not including myself. That's all I can do for now. The rest of you will have to find another means of travel because I used most my magic up going back and forth. I'll have to use the rest of it for the fight."Mest explained.

Makarov was in deep thought now. This was basically now a battle for the entire Kingdom of Ishgar, it would be hard to pick the right people to be on the front lines.

"Alright, this is my select few for this job. This was a tough team to make so bear with it." Makarov paused for a sec, then continued speaking. "The ones for the job on bringing down E.N.D. and Zerefs Empire will be Gray, Elfman, Mirajane, Lucy, Cana, Wendy, Erza, Laxus, Freed, and Gajeel. I shall tag along by a boat to The Alverez Empire." Makarov stated.

"Alright, Now we're talking!"Gray put his fist in the air as if he was mimicking Natsu's behavior and enthusiasm.

"Why can't Juvia come help Gray-Sama." Juvia started to pout.

"Because this is the team the master made, you could just go with the boat people to Alakitasia you know." Erza stated.

"But Juvia wants to stay with Gray-Sama always!" She started to cry.

"Not this time Juvia. sorry about this but your gonna have to stay with the other's whether you like it or not." Gray said with a glare.

"Fine Juvia will stay here" Juvia began to make quick tears that started to flood the guild hall.

"Oh shit man, Mest quick! Teleport us inside the castle, this gets bad very quick." Gray said with a desperate look in his face. Everyone going with him agreed as well and stood close to Mest."

Mest nodded and began his Magic Instantaneous Transmission spell. They were quickly filled with light glowing all around them, and then they teleported as the room was half flooded with Juvias tears.

The light was gone. They were in Alakitasia, at the castle of the Alverez Empire.

"Alright, we need to make a plan. Clearly this won't be easy so we need to split into groups. some need to of course look for and try to take on E.N.D. and take him out, while the others go look for the 12 Shields including The God of Ishgar. This won't be a easy fight so be prepared." Mest warned.

"I think Erza, Laxus and Gray should go over to find and defeat E.N.D….." Mest continued.

"Let me stop you there Mest" Gray interrupted. "I must defeat E.N.D. myself, no others allowed, I promised my pops and you know how much that means to me after what happened at Tartaros." He said with sheer anger and raging desire of revenge.

Lucy put a arm on either of his now intensified shoulders and began to speak softly "Gray, we're your friends and family, we should stick together, even if you don't want me in the main fight. At least bring me as support." Lucy insisted upon him.

"Fine, just don't get in my way. Let's go!" Gray hollered. "Right!" she yelled back. They ran down the stairs to look for E.N.D. while the others discussed the other fighting plans. There was no luck so they went upstairs next realizing they had no idea what E.N.D. looked like , as they arrived they saw a figures head laying on the couch in the center of the room

Gray immediately demanded the person to get up and reveal themselves while he was so pissed. "Are you sure you want me to do that. It just might scare you." the figure spoke. It seemed like a familiar voice they have heard.

"I don't care what your appearance can do, from what I know your just bluffing." Gray pointed out. "It couldn't be…"

"Heh, very well, just remember this was your desire of knowing." The figure said finally getting up and turning it's position toward them.

"No way...Natsu." Gray said in a state of panic.

* * *

Natsu was there infront of them wearing a Dark Red Flame Cape, with a red ruby button in the middle, as well as a shirt that had moving inferno flames on it that seemed like they could burn someone as well as leather jeans with dark flames of red to match the whole outfit he was wearing.

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing here." Lucy demanded.

"You mean you still haven't figured it out yet. Man you two are slow." Natsu let out with a dark chuckle.

"Then explain to us now." Gray demanded with frustration.

"Fine, ugh it can't be helped. Whelp anyways, turns out I am Zeref's brother and I'm only alive thanks to him. If it wasn't for him i would've never lived, I'm inhuman, a demon." Natsu explained.

"That would mean…."Gray stuttered shaking. "That's right, I am E.N.D. Gray. Etherious Natsu Dragneel. That is who I am and what it stands for, and why I left Fairy Tail. Natsu explained."

"Natsu…"Lucy stuttered. "I only left because Gray would've wanted to kill me, his dream and promise so close to being accomplished, and yet so far as well. Not even knowing the one he promised to kill, was his own best friend. It hurts...alot" Natsu spoke in a dark tone."

"Well. Now that that's been cleared out of the way, time to destroy you. Inferno Void Break!" Natsu yelled casting his newly found death magic and watching Gray and Lucy slowly get sucked into the flames. "Funny to think I liked you Gray, however good times are over. Ya starting to get it? I left Fairy Tail from the one I loved. Yet that one dare comes now back to me ready to kill me? Your a pain for my heart and a pain to me. Stay out of my life Gray!" Natsu confessed in false hatred Gray finally spoke up after a deep sea of thinking of Natsu.

"Natsu, I don't know how to respond to that. You do know I felt jealous when I saw Lucy jump up to keep you from leaving then to kiss you in front of me, but clearly ignored it. I don't know if this makes a difference now but, if I knew that you were E.N.D I wouldn't want to killed you. But after hearing something like this, how could I. I love you too! You know your still my Flame Brain…Natsu." Gray confessed as well yelling, with a visible blush and completely forgetting Lucy feels the same way about Natsu.

Natsu began calming down the winds and the gravity dispelling the void attack and the flames. "Then prove it to me. come to me while I'm in my demon form which is the one you once now assume not wanting to kill, and show me what you feel. Mean it and truly mean what you say," Natsu said standing patiently in a slightly hopeful demeanor next to the now messed up couch along with everything else torn as well.

Gray unconciously took his shirt off and then began walking towards Natsu. When they're lips were an inches distance apart, Gray held his hand on either sides of Natsu's face, then closed the gap capturing Natsu's lips. Gray was kissing Natsu with passion. While Natsu was wide eyed, Gray took that chance to slip his tongue in. Natsu slowly closed his eyes enjoying the moment. They both explored each others mouths and battled for dominance. Natsu won and broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva running down bother their chins.

"Are you satisfied." Gray asked. "Yes very much . For a pervy stripper you kiss good." Natsu grinned.

"Shut up Flame Brain, point is if I have to break my promise to my father then so be it. I want to be with you Natsu, I love you." Gray said blushing.

"I love you too Gray. I'm sorry I quit the guild over something as childish as this. I feel like an idiot." Natsu began to cry.

Gray quickly hugged Natsu and whipped his tears away "It's not your fault, I'm to blame as well. This was quite a disaster huh." He said. "Yea." Natsu replied. The other's need our support." Gray let go of Natsu, as Natsu quickly ran off to his room and sealed the room up in a magic card he took out of either of his sleeves

Lucy went over to Natsu after watching the 'horrifying' scenes she saw before her eyes.

"What did you do." she asked. "I secretly took one of Canas cards and saw it was a storage holder card thought it might be useful." Natsu chuckled putting the card back in either of his sleeves.

He and Lucy then went back to Gray who was patiently waiting. "You guys ready." Gray asked. They both nodded. Then Natsu took Grays hand and they began to walk like a couple, blushing while storming through out the castle looking for the Shield 12 with Lucy in the front.

When they finally made it down to the lower levels they saw Laxus about to finish Ajeel. "Natsu? What the heck are you doing in Alakitasia, where did you go, and why the hell are you here." Laxus asked impatiently.

"I'll explain later. Right now we have to beat these guys." Natsu said. "I expect you to answer, just so you know." Laxus threatened.

"Dont worry I will. Now let's get to beating these guys to a pulp. Because Im here now, and I'm all fired up! Natsu said with his old usual cocky remark and attitude.  
_ "I'am afraid that just won't be possible." a dark voice said nearby.

"Who's there." Laxus yelled.

It finally appeared the familiar face they are knew in which has made a enemy of all of Ishgar as well as Fairy Tail. Zeref. He was dressed in his normal white stash and black robes, but carrying a familiar book that said E.N.D."

"Now I think I'll fulfill my long wish." Zeref began chanting his spell as the book seemed living now. "Hear my calling for I am your Master, kill me swiftly and stop the Fairy Tail members, eliminate all and bare your eternal flames. Now rise soul of Etherious Natsu Dragneel and become one with your main and true body. E.N.D. rebirth!" The book opened and shot a beam that looked like a soul at Natsu. And that beam got absorbed into his body.

NATSU! Everyone screamed in terror.

* * *

 **This story isn't over don't get me wrong, I happened to make this a while back but never published it because I had school -.- (Yea I know, It sucks doesn't it). So sorry for the cliff hanger though.**

 **Anyways, technically first fanfic on this account, and whatever, this is a test to see how my writing will influence the readers perspective to enjoy the story**

 **Comment and Review please, Even flame if you need to ^. If the story is good ill continue it, I wont leave like all those other fanfic writers. Ill be here a while ;). If I get good enough Ill take requests and everything don't worry. My main pairings will be Gray x Natsu because I am a Gratsu fan, sorry all you NaLu and Gruvia and Gralu fans, This is my OTP :P. ~TrueFairyTailReality**


	2. The Demon's Revival

**Hai, this is my first fanfic/yaoi story too ;D so please bear with me**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, I do own the personalities tho ;) MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA TAKE THAT HIRO MASHIMA :P.**

 **Please note, that this story does indeed contain spoilers to the manga from chapter 416. So if you aren't caught up I don'** **t recommend reading this.**

 **Anyways enjoy the story ;)**

* * *

Previously On Fairy Tail (LOL ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS :P)

Happy: Last time, Natsu was found out to have left Fairy Tail and Then joined Zeref in the Alvarez Empire.

Happy: Then he was found to feel broken from being rejected by Gray and turned berzerk; You're a jerk Gray!

Gray: What did I do?

Happy: *sigh* Well, doesn't matter later on Gray and Natsu made up but before they could leave the country of Alakitasia Zeref unleashed the Book of E.N.D. and all the feelings and personality of Natsu have changed. I really hope he will be ok.

* * *

"ARUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH" Natsu cried in agony (Changing from Transformation) "Stop it Zeref you can't just take our friends away like this, he is our Knucklehead." Erza yelled.

"I hate to break this to you Titania, He was never yours, he was always mine " Zeref said with a sincere smile. "What are you talking about? He was always with Fairy Tail, he was never with yo-" Gray yelled. "Etherious Natsu Dragneel...that name is unique isn't it?" Zeref interrupted.

Everyone went silent and let Zeref talk. "And then, there is his older brother...The Black Wizard, Zeref Dragneel " He said still smiling but now it was more sinister.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" Everyone yelled. "There is no way you are his brother...its just not possible." Gray said. "Oh, really? Truth is, everyone who is a Pure Dragon Slayer, either training with a dragon (1st Gen Dragon Slayers) s, or training with the dragon while having a lacrima in their bodies (3rd Gen Dragon Slayers)...were all here from 400 years ago." Zeref said.

"Wait...then how is Natsu and the others all teenagers? What bullshit are you spouting? Laxus yelled infuriated.

"Unfortunately...each one of them died...they were all dead...Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue...were all here from 400 years ago, we brought them back from the dead as well as the dragons" Zeref laughed.

"Why?" Lucy came out from a pillar she was hiding behind. "You mean you don't know Young Celestial Wizard? You have experienced it yourself upclose, Infact...all of you know, you simply forgot" Zeref chuckled

ARUGHHGHGHH, Zeref...please, make it stop. Natsu cried from the change. "You know I cannot do that, not now little brother" Zeref said. "Zeref stop, you are making this much worse then it have to be? Let Natsu go, the poor boy did nothing wrong" Mest said in anger.

"You are quite wrong, He failed to kill me because he was weak, so now I will force it and make him reach unlimited stats that you puny mages can't possibly comprehend!". Zeref chuckled with a sinister look.

"What can you possibly do with all that power? What do you plan to destroy?" Erza asked. "All the Dragon Slayers were meant to defeat Acnologia, the human that became a dragon. Now that I see all the Dragon Slayers are no where close to the power of a Dragon, I have decided to give the strongest of them all a boost, give him his true nature, his hidden half of power. Consider Natsu A Fire-Devil now, as Gray is a Ice-Devil. Zeref explained.

"Wait...go back to what you said before, about All the Dragon Slayers being dead, I want to know NOW" Lucy demanded. "Oh well, I suppose I can save some chit chat before I destroy you all, Daughter of Layla" Zeref smirked.

Lucy took a step back in fear. "H-H-How do you know my mothers name?" Lucy asked. "Not alot to say, She only helped me build that diabolical time machine that ended up being destroyed by you mages." Zeref said.

"Wait...he doesn't mean..." Erza began. "That's right Titania, nice catching on. The Eclipse Time Machine that brought back those Dragons was what we used to bring back the Dragon Slayers from the Dead. Oh and Lucy...your mother wasn't born in this time, I met her 200 years ago until we used the Eclipse to bring everyone into this time." Zeref laughed.

"N-No...that can't be true, Your lying!" She cried. "I am afraid not little girl now stand back and enjoy the show, good luck fighting your best ally as now as your biggest foe, I have no more time to chitter chatter, I will speed up E.N.D.'s rebirth". Zeref smirked. He put a hand to the ground and chanted Raifuribāsu (Life Rebirth) and a Green like Sphere engulfed Natsu's body that looked like Etherion..and suddenly stopped.

Natsu stood straight up didn't fall from the drop. the Transformation was complete. "Natsu...you are there right?" Lucy asked.

"Who is Natsu? I am E.N.D...hehehehehehehehehe "E.N.D. laughed maniacally. He didn't look the same as he was before. He had black shaded eyelids, Dragon Force Enabled, Amber Squinty Eyes, His Head had Crimson Red Horns, His arms and legs were in a strange pattern of black and red enchants all over, His shirt had ripped opened from the change, and his torso had Black embedded markings that lead the the center of his torso looking like a duplicate rib cage. His transformation was finally complete...The Demon had awaken.

"Now...let the 'feast' begin" Zeref smiled.

* * *

 **Guys, I am so sorry for not updating soon, I was enjoying my vacation and spring break from school, I feel bad that I made this wait past New Year and I hope this chapter can make up for the long wait, I put a lot of detail. Comment and Review I accept Flames moderately, keep it to a minimum. ALSO, HAPPY LATE NEW YEARS. Like I said...I wouldn't write when I was depressed and I was very much so depressed most the break, but now I am good and back in action, I will try to update more frequently if my laziness doesn't get the best of me :P.**

 **I currently hold the record for the #1 most laziness human *cough cough* demon, in the world so Yeah, give me a good kick in the butt and Ill get up even though I am in bed all day.**

 **Thats all for now, CHAO~TrueFairyTailReality**


	3. The Ultimate Evil

**Yes...so this chapter is a little late however...I am trying to make it as realistic to the manga, but a plot twist at the same time of course, It takes time because the manga has been a little off concentrated from E.N.D. so I have to be creative :), I can't make up a plot unless I can make a version of my own from the reality in what has already happened. You're all welcome btw. This time I sadly will not do a beginning dialogue cause...**

 **Gray: Oh start the damn story already, I want to save Natsu.**

 **Me: :O Rude...You are lucky I don't cut you out of the story for this.**

 **Gray: But you can't...because if you did...bye bye Gratsu *smirks***

 **Me: *sigh* true...don't worry Gray...there are a thousand other ways I can get revenge *evil grin***

 **Gray: *shudders at the thought* Yeah...ok.**

 **Me: *grins* Anyways, This chapter will be quite emotional, would you care to do the honors?.**

 **Gray: Yeah sure *smiles*, Chapter 3 The True Ultimate Evil STARTS now!**

 **(I already did the dialogue that's why :) )**

* * *

The blast from the ethernano levels going into Natsu shook the ground and made everyone fall or drop to their knees, Except for Zeref.

"Well now...seems everything is playing into my hands" Zeref smiled. "What do you mean?" Erza questioned, as she the first to recover from the blast. "E.N.D. is now here at my disposal so...there is a gamble you must be willing to take" He smirked. "What would that be" a not so far away voice said.

"Glad to see you could join us Makarov, care to explain what you are doing back in my territory?" Zeref asked. "I am asking the questions here Zeref, Or should I call you Emperor Spriggan?!" Makarov yelled. "Do what you will, In Ishgar I am Zeref, Here in Alakastia I am Emperor Spriggan the formalities don't really matter" Zeref said.

"Just what the hell did you do to Natsu, Answer me" Makarov said. "It's not what I did, It's what he was born to do" Zeref said. Zeref continued on. "Natsu, died 400 years ago, my dear brother I did everything for so I could to bring him back to finally finish me off, But he was simply too weak. Zeref looked at Makarov with a smirk and a death glare. Makarov stayed silent, gritting his teeth and holding a tightly clutched fist. "I wanted to die so badly...I was sick of this curse, the curse of Askheram, The Curse Of Contridictory...it really is a burden to be immortal" He started to tear up. "Seeing all this saddness, not being able to love or touch life...generation after generation...year after year, decade after decade, century after century...seeing the mistakes of countless humans, the wars, the suffering, the selfish behavior...Its an endless cycle that needs to end before I could even think about dying" He finished his speech and wiped his tears

"So...then what do you plan on doing" Gray asked. "To think you know my powers...yet can't find the simplest answer when its handed right in your face" Zeref chuckled. "The ability to wither away life...so why not use that power...to obliterate all of humanity entirely" Zeref looked at everyone with a very dark look. He shook terror into everyone's hearts. Everyone was stunned and scared at that very moment.

"We will not allow things to go your way Zeref, we shall stop you hear and now" Makarov entered his Giant Form preparing to attack Zeref with The Fairy Law spell forming in his hands.

"A mere spell like Fairy Law won't stop me " Zeref waved his left hand in the air, then snapped his fingers once. The Light of Fairy Law disappeared from Makarov's hand, and Makarov was back to his regular tiny small human size as well.

"Don't worry Gramps...I got this!" Laxus yelled. Laxus had a Fairy Law spell ready that he created from his own lightning and threw it at Zeref. "Hmph...remarkable effort...but it won't be enough" Zeref smirked. He moved his right hand up and put up his index and middle fingers together and incinerated the magic.

"What...but how...It is said to destroy all evil the caster feels threatened" Laxus looked at Zeref in shock, but all Zeref did was smile. "When I said it couldn't stop me I was serious you know" Zeref was getting excited but knew he couldn't stay for much longer.

"I'd love to explain how I could but unfortunately for you...play time is over, It's time to end this game, I have more important things to attend to Ragnarok." Zeref vanish with a single hand in the air that made him dissapear in black void of darkness.

"Damnit...he's got away" Gajeel muttered.

"I think we have much bigger problems then worrying over Zeref. What are we going to do about Natsu..." Lucy cried in sobs. "I think we all know what needs to be done..." Laxus said in a low tone of voice.

"Natsu-San.." Wendy muttered sadly. "Gray" Laxus turned to Gray. "Are you going to have any problems with this, tell me now" Laxus demanded.

Gray stood still for what felt like forever...and soon he made up his mind. "No...I understand what needs to be done" His eyes started to water up

"BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHA You think you can kill me?" The Old Natsu is dead. I am am a reborn versio-NO...I...I AM THE TRUE NATSU, THE ETHERIOUS NATSU DRAGNEEL, E. N. D." E.N.D. laughed maniacally as before.

"DIE ALL OF YOU" E.N.D. launched himself, at his former friends...or no...his current enemies standing in his way.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger time :D Personally...I feel I did pretty damn amazing in this chapter. It is hard to come up with new ideas including adding Fairy Law into this chapter. I am trying to keep up with school and doing fanfics so its sort of hard but...we all have similar lives. What can I say, highschools a bummer :P JK...It can also be the best place to make everlasting bonds...Don't make any regrets and do what you believe in. That one door opportunity isn't open forever. I will try to keep on coming up with more ideas as the manga unfolds :) Peace out~TrueFairyTailReality**


	4. Not a Chapter But an Update

New Chapter Soon

 **Hey guys :D, No I am not dead, even though its been 4 months...I just wanted you to know, I am fully operational on this story, I been waiting for the manga to catch up with my ideas. In worst case scenario I will remake the story to a certain extent or so, So that all this will happen eventually later on. I been focusing on my finals in school which are of this week, and then bam! Schools done. I cant wait to get back in business where I have full time to work on this story again. I would say my stories, but I only got one xD. Anyways, if anyways would like to fetch me ideas they will be greatly appreciated and definitely come into mind of thinking to keep on adding to this story. I plan to write again in about 1 week from now as school ends this Thursday.**

 **Im still here alive and well, and Im almost ready to get back. Happy Memorial Day (Tomorrow).~Heavenly Demon**


	5. Before The Disaster Part 1

**I know guys, I said I would update in a week. But I had a crazy idea..., like what if...before the manga, I used a flashback, and it hit me. Hit me hard. So you know what, because I jumped the gun and practically made Natsu E.N.D. in the beginning, so I am going to give a short story before I add more. If this doesn't suffice, Ill turn it into my second story to be a short story for the next Fanfic If this does not please you, I will turn it into a fanfic called "Before The Disaster" which would serve as a Prequel to this story here ^_^ Welp, here it is.**

* * *

Natsu was flying over to the heart of the Alvarez Empire, the castle in which the government was held, and were Zeref was kept.

Augustus marched into the war council room to meet with Zeref and greeted back of him with a bow. "Your majesty...Demarias unit has reached the docks of Bosco"

Zeref was staring a wall where the Spriggan Shield 12 strategized their plans on where to attack the land of Ishgar. "And what of Brandish, has she successfully infiltrated Magnolia?"

"Well you see, we lost contact with her when she entered Ishgar's territory, they must be trying to jam our communications" Augustus said worriedly.

Zeref turned his head for a second to look at Augustus, then turned back. "That's not a problem, soon Ishgar will fall, and we shall have _Fairy Heart_ in our possession"

 _That's right...he doesn't know that Ajeel was defeated..._ _Augustus thought._ Zeref turned back to Augustus, and gave him a smile, that was secretly a death glare. "Is there anything else you want to talk about"

Augustus sweatdropped for a moment until he looked Zeref in the eye. "One of our own has been defeated"

Zeref was curious to know now who failed him. "Who did we lose?"

Augustus closed his eyes in saddness "Ajeel"

"The 11 others are still alive?" Zeref asked.

Augustus nodded his head. "We still have the upper hand in this war, We also have-"

"Me!" Serena barged into the room and titled his head up and put a hand on his face and made a pose looking like he was dazzled.

Zeref hmped, before turned all the way around and walking towards the two. "God Serena, it is time for your departure"

God Serena smirked under his hands, then took the hand off to show Zeref. "Oh, who is my opponent?"

"The Four Heavenly Kings Of Ishgar" Zeref said.

"Finally killing my old comrades huh..Not that its a bother or anything" Serena said.

"Be on your way now, I have big plans coming to fruition" Zeref said.

"Heh this is going to be fun" Serena walked out of the room and made his way towards the land of Ishgar.

 **About 5 hours later, God Serena, and Brandish were defeated. Acnologia joined to kill the rest of the dragon reincarnates, He started with God Serena the Earth Dragon Slayer. Brandish was captured. Natsu and Happy were flying as they made it past the guards of the Alvarez Empire and started a fight to get Zerefs attention and end the war once and for all...**

"Zeref, where are you, come and fight me!" Natsu yelled in the middle of the battlefield.

"Stop him!" a soldier yelled to attract more soldiers. Soon there were piles of thousand of Alvarez soldiers in front of Zeref's castle.

"Ha, you guys are nothing, Take THIS, **_FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!_** Natsu yelled as he slashed Fire Wing attack across the ground, incinerating many lives. "ARUGGGGGGG!" they yelled as they were scorched in agony.

"Damn it we can't hold him off, he's just too strong" The Soldiers said as they began to freight.

"Zeref! come out and face me! Unless you want to see the rest of your army burned to ashes".

 _ **That won't be necessary** **a unknown voice said as a figure appeared in a spiral Black Void sphere looking ball.**_

"Y-yo-your- Your majesty!" The Soldiers said in shock.

"You guys have done well, and needn't to waste anymore lives, I will take care of this matter personally" Zeref said. He raised his hands and put up a void that sucked all the soldiers in the battlefield and teleported them back into the city safely.

Natsu smirked. "Finally you showed up"

Zeref smiled. "It's been a while Natsu"

"It hasn't hasn't it?" Natsu agreed. He paused for a moment as he was taking off his bandages on his left arm to reveal a dragon looking tattoo (AN: YES ITS IGNEELS FIRE WILL TATTOO FROM THE MANGA AAAAAAAAAH *fangirl moment*)

"But now.." Natsu began again as the bandages were all gone off his arm "Its time to say our Goodbyes You're going down, Zeref!" He fiercely pumped his fist into the palm of his hand.

"I'd like to see you try" Zeref said smiling.

 **The battle begins...**

Natsu wasted no time, he charged straight at Zeref with a fiery fist. and collided making Zeref go flying. Zeref smirked as he remained straight up flying he put up an index and middle finger and pushed off a Black Flame Towards Natsu.

Natsu raised his arm up and shot the flame out with his fire dragon spell.

Zeref got back up on his feet, and prevented himself from falling back any further by forcing his fingers onto the ground to slow himself down.

 _He incinerated my magic? Zeref thought in shock._

Natsu teleported in an instant and disappeared for a second, until he showed up right in front of Zeref.

Zeref looked too shocked to move, and Natsu looked at him with a fierce look, and aimed his fist towards Zeref's stomach. His fist made contact with Zeref's stomach, and Zeref cried in pain.

Natsu then knocked Zeref down into the ground and didn't even give him a chance to recover. He went to collide with Zeref again, but Zeref smiled in the ground. without turning back, Zeref got Natsu with a half clutched hand and set a Black Flame that scarred the left side of his face afterwards.

ARUUUGH, Natsu cried in pain. Zeref smirked in the moment.

Natsu didn't fall down or budge he continue to attack and charge Zeref until Zeref put some ground between them.

"Just what is this power you now behold?" Zeref asked sweating.

"This is Igneels undying tenacity, it was a gift given to me be by him to defeat you" Natsu glared at Zeref.

 _This is remarkable Zeref thought. It just may be even enough to kill me. He smiled to himself._

Natsu enveloped himself in a fire tornado and brought his arms to his side only to raise up in tenacity. **BLAZE, FIRE DRAGON KING MODE!** Scorching Crimson Red Flames were around Natsu, he now had an aura worthy of a dragon.

"This is the end Zeref!" Natsu charged at Zeref with a powerful flaming fist

 _Well, It looks like this is the end...my wish can finally be granted...Thankyou Mavis...Anna...Layla...Igneel..._

Natsu stopped and shot the fire from his fist in a powerful blast that engulfed everything around him into ashes.

 _And my beloved young brother...Natsu, Thankyou. Zeref smiled as the blast hit him._

* * *

 **This here was complicated to think of without taking some ideas from the manga and putting them in this story here. Phew, Welp I finally updated be happy. This is part 1 of the flashback, and the next chapter that I will write part 2 tomorrow. Please enjoy this chapter in the meantime, I know we hate flashbacks and filler, but this one is definitely worth reading. Until next time guys :)~Heavenly Demon**


End file.
